Kokibou Phoenix
Kokibou "Koki" Phoenix is the main protagonist of the fourth game, Danganronpa 4: Treasure of Despair. Her title was the Ultimate Mural Artist. There was a time where she went under the name, Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair, until she was saved by the Future Foundation. She became the Fourth Hope, the Ultimate Hope of Bonds before she and the surviving students were rescued from the island Costa Luna. Koki is also one of the main protagonists in Danganronpa 4.5: Rebirth of Hope along with Nagito Komaeda. She is also a playable character in Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit, and is revealed to be a dormant Princess of Heart of the Chaos Galaxy. Koki is also a "Mirage" in Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR. As of the Neo Dangronpa arc, Koki is the mother of Adam, one of the Children of Hope and the only Child of Hope that survives. Appearance Unlike previous protagonists, Koki has the brightest and most mismatched attire, yet it all fits together and displays her personality. Her skin is tan with raspberry colored eyes. She has uneven, wavy light brown hair, her longest strands in one side ponytail held together by a sky blue ribbon. Her shorter strands cover her ears and a bit lays on her forehead. She wears a teal French beret on her head. She has a breast size as big as Junko's and a tank top that's red on her left and orange on her right. On her left arm is an arm warmer that fades from red to orange, while her right has a blue and purple bracelet. She wears a flowing, thigh length skirt that's lime green and yellow and held up by a brown belt. Her knee high socks mismatch, her right being royal blue and her left being orchid, a shade of purple. Her shoes are also different with her right being an orchid colored loafer and her left a long, royal blue boot with black strings. When she's Junko Enoshima, Koki looks exactly like Junko. She has her hair dyed pink and in two wild ponytails with the same hair ties. Everything from the clothes, bra, and boots are the same as Junko's. In her Awakening Form, her body gains a red violet, wave like aura and her eyes become hot pink with hearts around the circle. In all of her appearances, her hair becomes a very pale pink. In DR4.5, Koki's appearance is drastically changed. Her skin is a tone paler and she keeps her now longer hair in two, messy pigtails with some loose hair in her face and her left strand is longer than her right. Half of her hair is dyed bubble gum pink and is held up by a white bow on her right and a bunny hair tie on her left. She wears a red tube top. On her left arm, she wears a yellow, stitched sleeve at her elbow and her right has a veil from her upper arm to tied to her middle finger. Under a pink, yellow and green skirt split dangerously high on the left are black thigh length shorts. Supporting the skirt is a black belt under a crooked brown belt. From the knee down, she has on brown and green leg warmers, both having the colors in opposite places. Her black and white boots are high heeled, and also paralleling. In Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR however, Koki looks exactly like she does in her debut. Personality Original The original Kokibou is referred to as the "First" and "Sis". Junko "Junko" is the "Second" personality, created from her time being raised to be the "Second Junko". Kokibou This personality was created by the Future Foundation and the personality most are familiar with. History The Tragedy Kokibou's parents were dead long before the Tragedy, leaving her an orphan for a majority of her life. She was raised in an orphanage, unable to make friends with the cruel kids and so isolated herself with drawings to escape her reality. Since she was so young and constantly name called, her original name was forgotten. After the "Goddess of Despair", Junko Enoshima, committed suicide, "Koki" was chosen among the other orphans by the Despairful Four to be the next Junko. To show their loyalty for the "heir", they killed everyone else in the orphanage, in which she complimented their "masterpiece". She was then adopted by the Despairful Four as "Junko Enoshima". "Junko" was transferred to the annexed island of Costa Luna of the Carribbean to be trained. She was given visits by her doptive siblings, mostly from Suki. The Despairful Four Arc Between Part 2 and 3 After three years on Costa Luna, "Junko" received a letter from Ultimate Despair about how her adoptive sister Suki was taken into the Future Foundation. Part 3 - Treasure Hunt Life of Mutual Killing Koki wakes up in the square of a town on Costa Luna. Part 4 - What is "True" Hope? Koki was doing fieldwork in Liusaka City when she comes across Nagito Komaeda, who was separated from the other Remnants of Despair in a Monokuma attack. In the game, Kokibou has two fighting functions. Her first weapon is her own black Hope Pistol. Her second weapon is an assortment of "paints", each color representing a different use. An example is that the green paint means "Acid" and pink means "Heal". Part 5-7 Part 8 - Stellar Life of Mutual Killing Spin-offs/Post-''Danganronpa'' Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR ''Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit ''see the specific page Relationships Despairful Four The Despairful Four adopted Koki when she lived at an orphanage. They killed every other child for her happiness, since the kids constantly bullied her. They considered her their little sister, being very kind and caring to her. Each of Koki's "siblings" have either a close or a thin relationship with her. The closest to her was her sister, Suki Tsukara. She seemed to care the most about her and was the kindest towards her. Out of her four adoptive siblings, Koki carries the most spite for her second eldest brother Eirigi Fuyuki, until he fully redeems himself in Danganronpa 6.5: Redemption from Despair. Makoto Naegi Hajime Hinata Atsuo Fukui Mizuo Cranes Among the other 23 students, Koki seemed to have a lot of trust in Mizuo. She talks to him more often than their other classmates, and they tell each other their interests. Nagito Komaeda Despite Nagito instantly hating her because she looked like Junko, Koki shows respect for him and believes that they have similar pasts. She trusts him, making her the only one he can talk to normally after warming up to her. In the Neo Danganronpa series, it is revealed that Koki at some point married Nagito and they had their son, Itsuki Yoake. Junko Enoshima (conscience) Koki never met the original Junko, but she has been in contact with the "second her", who is named Junko. Sis Koki once called her first personality the "first her". Tsubasa Oribe Itsuki Aoi Adam Quotes Danganronpa * "I'm not Junko anymore, Reiko! I am Kokibou Phoenix of Hope's Peak Academy!" - Awakening, Treasure of Despair ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR'' Stats/Abilities Despair Mural Painting Hope of Bonds Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR Koki is the "Mirage" of Tsubasa Oribe. "Execution" Main article: Blood-Stained Canvas Gallery Koki Thought.JPG|Expression - Thought Kokibou Phoenix DR4.jpg|original Ultimate Koki redraw sketch.JPG|redraw - sketch Trivia *Her name means "small hope", "ko" meaning "small" and "kibou" meaning "hope". *Her nickname, "Koki", can be translated in Japanese as "vast and strong". *She is the second female main protagonist in the main games, following Kaede Akamatsu, and the fourth female main protagonist in the entire series, the first four being Komaru, Toko, Kaede, and Sakiba Kirohana. * It is revealed in Makoto's flashback of the fake Junko that her real name is unknown. ** In reality, she didn't have a name while she lived at the orphanage. ** In Neo Danganronpa 5, her birth surname was revealed to have been "Yoake", which is the last name of her son, Itsuki. * Her hairstyle in DR4.5 is similar to the hairstyle of Junko Enoshima, including the hairpins. She uses this look to display her and Junko "becoming one". ** Her outfit, according to the designer, is based off of several types of ice cream. *Koki is the first character in the series to have a fake execution. Category:Danganronpa Category:DR4: Treasure of Despair Category:DR4 Characters Category:DR4.5: Rebirth of Hope Category:DR4.5 Characters Category:DR7: Generation Hope Category:Alive Category:Main Protagonists